Supple Lips and Vicious Hips
by Julziexx3
Summary: "Someone who is happy in a relationship typically doesn't take at least 5 shots when said relationship is brought up in conversation." Sam pauses "Or sit this close to their best friend while they're both undoubtedly drunk and horny." Twoshot Seddie Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally wrote another sexy twoshot for you guys! The actual lemon doesn't come until chapter two, but here's chapter one. Let me know what you think :)**

"No, no baby. I'm sorry."

Freddie pauses after saying this to hear his girlfriends voice on the other line, sad and whiny.

"Yes I _swear_!" He argues "I completely forgot, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Of course you still mean everything to me! I messed up!"

Sam snickers at the brunette's phone conversation, crossing her arms over her chest and watching him more intently. "It's not your fault. I promise." He mutters into the phone.

She laughs when his voice comes back sweeter and softer. "Of _course_ I promise! I'll see you tomorrow night, okay baby?"

Another high pitched screech comes roaring out of the phones speakers, but the blond can hardly understand it. "I know, I know." Freddie sighs. "I told you Em, I'm sorry."

He walks away so that Sam is no longer in earshot of his conversation with his college girlfriend. It's the middle of summer break, and both Sam and Freddie have been home from college for a couple of months. They've spent almost every night of the summer laying on either of their couches and drinking cheap alcohol, hardly ever attempting to gather enough energy to go out and be social with their old classmates like Carly does. Emily, Freddie's girlfriend, isn't aware of this. It's for the best, of course, seeing as she's...a bit of a nervous wreck.

Sam sighs and fiddles with the remote, switching channels mindlessly until Freddie returns. "What was that all about?" She snarls when he finally walks back into the room, his head hung low. "Did someone forget their little anniversary?"

"No." He shoots back with a huff. "_Someone_ forgot to wish their girlfriends grandmother a happy birthday."

Sam bursts out in laughter. "What the hell is keeping you in this relationship, anyway?" She asks, taking a sip of her lukewarm beer and spitting it on the floor. "This beer is stale. You got anything else?"

He ignores both of her questions as he sinks deeper into the couch and sighs. "She's probably just PMSing. Whatever."

"Seems like Emily is always PMSing, huh?" The blond teases with a poke of her best friend's chest. He shoots her a look.

"Drop it." He mumbles and skims his hand over hers to pull the remote away and switch the channel on his own.

Sam's glare remains on Freddie, however, and he meets it, rolling his eyes. "_What_?"

"Do you even get laid?"

"Sam!"

"Well...Do you?"

His gaze sheepishly shifts to the floor and Sam gasps in a fit of laughter. "You've _gotta_ be fucking with me!"

"Nope." He mutters. "Not at all."

"You've never even fucked her?" Sam asks, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's rough."

"Hey! I didn't say that we never did it...it's just not too..._often_."

"Then what's the point?" She asks absentmindedly. Freddie looks offended.

"You only hear the worst of her, she isn't-"

"She's a psycho, dude. And you don't even have sex. What's the point?" Sam repeats.

He rolls his eyes and gets up off the couch, giving Sam more room to sprawl out as he tosses her a wine cooler. "_You_ must get laid all the time, then." Freddie says, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Yeah" she shoots back "I _do_."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really."

"Yes, Fredward. I'm not all as repulsive as I seem" She gives him a sardonic smile "thanks."

"I _never_ said you were repulsive."

"Mmhmm..." Sam replies with a roll of her eyes. Freddie doesn't respond, and the only sound filling the room is the Seattle rain pouring on the rooftop and the drone of the television neither of them had realized was still on.

Freddie sips his beer and raises his eyebrow at her, sheepishly asking "So..._who_?"

Sam clicks her tongue and crosses her arms over her chest, bitterly taking a sip of her wine cooler. "Not like you'd know them, anyway."

"Them? As in..._multiple_ people...guys and girls?"

Sam lets out a breath of laughter as her eyes lock with his. "Mayyybe." She notices how her best friend's posture becomes stiff.

"Geeze..." He mutters.

Sam shoots him a look and chuckles slightly. She can't help but be slightly amused by Freddie's childish behavior. "Glad that's such a surprise to you, Frednard."

"Never said it was." He mumbles defensively. She just tips her head back to take another long sip of the wine cooler, discarding it on the floor once she's done.

"Another." Sam orders and Freddie nods, pulling himself off the couch to get more alcohol for her.

She smiles when he hands her another wine cooler with a smug look on his face. "Thanks."

"So..." The blonde begins in attempt to change the subject. Her eyes lock with his as she kicks her feet up on the table. "Why are you still with Emily?"

"Why?" Freddie repeats, lost in a train of thought. "I don't know."

"You know...if you weren't with her we could-" Sam stops talking abruptly, realizing she's not drunk enough to actually continue what she was going to say. She attempts to direct Freddie's attention to something else by chugging the rest of her drink, but it doesn't work like she'd hoped.

"_Sam_..." Freddie says, seemingly unsure of what he should reply to that.

"Forget it." Her voice is sharp and he nods softly, directing his gaze to the floor. The blonde takes one long last sip of her wine cooler and nods in Freddie's direction, silently asking him to bring her more once again.

He follows her in taking another large gulp of his beer and finishing it off, walking into the kitchen to grab another drink. He rummages through the fridge with a sigh, grabbing the only alcohol left; a full bottle of vodka.

Sam's voice returns, soft and promising. "You know, if you're not happy...you shouldn't stick around."

"I _am_ happy."

"Really?" She gives Freddie a pointed look and he shrugs, popping the bottle open and taking a long swig, immediately passing it to her as the harsh alcohol burns his throat.

"Someone who is happy in a relationship typically doesn't take at least 5 shots when said relationship is brought up in conversation." Sam pauses "Or sit this close to their best friend while they're both undoubtedly drunk and horny."

Freddie shifts away from Sam when he realizes that her words aren't too far from the truth. "I would rather be unhappy in a relationship than be alone, you know?"

"Um...no." She snaps.

He sighs. "I just like having her. Having _someone_."

"That's so incredibly stupid, Fredward. What, are you gonna marry her and be miserable for the rest of your life? Oh, but at least you have someone!" Sam says harshly.

"I'm not gonna marry her, it's just nice having her for the time being."

"You're so clueless!" She exclaims, taking a large swig of vodka and shoving the bottle back into Freddie's hands.

"So what if I am? I don't _want_ to be lonely." Freddie says defensively.

"You're ridiculous." Sam snarls.

"Why?!"

She dismisses the question "You ever cheat on her?"

Freddie looks disgusted by the thought. "No!"

She raises an eyebrow as the phone on the table next to them starts blaring Freddie's ringtone. "Speak of the devil." Her eyes shift to the PearPhone and she sighs. "Talk to her."

"Sam! I'm _drunk_."

"I know. Answer the phone."

"Sam..." Freddie repeats hesitantly.

She moves closer to his face to lock their eyes and whisper "Come on." She runs a lone finger up his arm and he shudders, nodding slowly.

Sam's eyes are widened and for some reason Freddie is unsure of, he actually presses the bright green answer button. He moves the phone to his ear but Sam nudges it away, insisting that he put it on speaker.

Sam can already tell how frazzled Fredward's girlfriend is by the way she starts the conversation. "Freddie?!"

"_Emily_...hey." Freddie's voice is unexpectedly calm when he responds.

"Did you get my text?" She demands.

"I didn't check."

Emily snickers into the phone "Glad I can always count on you to willingly communicate with me."

"God, Em. We aren't starting this again, are we?" He asks helplessly.

"I'm not starting anything, Freddie. Just letting you know that when two people are dating, they have to actually _communicate_."

"Emilyyyyy." He drones out. "_Honestly_."

"Maybe..." She mumbles into the phone, her voice cracking unexpectedly. "Maybe I want to feel important every once in awhile!"

"Yeah, well maybe I want you to show some goddamn interest in me every once in awhile! We can't always get what we want, can we?"

"Oh, I don't show interest in you?" Freddie's girlfriend asks with a bitter chuckle. "Yeah _fucking_ right."

Sam tries to ignore their consistent bickering, sliding away from Freddie and kicking her feet up on the table. Her head has started pounding and she realizes that the large consumption of alcohol has finally caught up to her in the worst way. Her stomach is churning with nausea and she groans.

Freddie's tone has come to nothing but whiny and annoyed, and he clearly doesn't want to be in this conversation anymore. Sam leans back, muttering "Just hang up, dude."

He shakes his head and turns the phone off of speakor, bringing it to his ear. Sam mutters "I feel like shit, gonna take a shower."

Freddie gives her a solemn nod as he yells "I do everything I can in this goddamned relationship! It takes two to fucking tango, Emily."

Sam raises an eyebrow at his last words as she stumbles out of earshot. She can't help but feel deflated when she makes her way into the bathroom and leans on the sink to gaze into the mirror. Her eyes are red and her expression is blank. Her makeup lays beneath her eyes, resting on deep circles.

She rolls her eyes at her reflection. Regret is typical for nights like these. There's a thin line between being a good, charismatic type of drunk and nearly crying while shakily standing in front of the bathroom mirror.

She stumbles to take her clothes off and discard them messily on the floor, turning Freddie's shower on the highest setting. His mother isn't home all summer because of a nurses retreat, meaning Sam is free to use and abuse the apartment as often as she pleases. Which is pretty often.

Hopping in the shower, Sam cringes at the hot water but still lets it wash over her, combing soft fingers through her hair as she attempts to stand up without stumbling over. She closes her eyes in attempt to solve her pounding headache, but that only makes it worse. She can hear Freddie aruguing from a few rooms away and it does absolutely nothing to help with the way she's feeling.

"God dammit!" A yell echoes from the kitchen, followed by the loud crash of glass coming in contact with the tile floor.

This, of course, causes Sam's knees to go weak as she falls over and groans, pushing the shower door open, preparing to inspect the incident in the kitchen. Luckily, she doesn't have to, as an aggregated, shirtless Freddie stands in front of her already, his arms crossed over his chest.

Sam hugs her knees to her chest as her soaking wet body sits on the shower floor. "What'd you do." She asks, her voice lacking any real emotion.

"Smashed that bottle...uh, by accident." Freddie tears his gaze away from her. "Sorry."

She shrugs. "It's _your_ house."

"Yeah..._well_..." He mutters, raising his eyebrows.

"I take it that she dumped you?"

He laughs bitterly. "The other way around."

"Really." Sam says while trying to avoid getting water in her eyes. "Good for you."

"Doesn't feel so good right now."

She gives Freddie a sympathetic sigh and attempts to pat his leg as he looks down at her, only getting his pants soaking wet in the process.

"Can I join you?"

Sam's gaze redirects to her shirtless best friend and she gives him an amused look in response. "What, in the shower?"

"Uh, yeah. The shower." Freddie mutters. Before Sam can even respond, his socks are discarded on the bathroom floor. She gives him a supple nod and his pants join the pile of clothes as he climbs into the shower next to her.

She removes her knees from her chest and stands up, suddenly face to face with her naked, soaking wet best friend. She wonders if they're just going to start fucking full fledged or at least set up some rules like a half civilized person would.

Before Sam can finish her thoughts, Freddie leans in closer, so much that she can feel his warm breath on her face. "Shouldn't doubt you so much, Princess Puckett."

Reaching down to give him a small, playful squeeze between his legs, she mumbles "Rule number 1" She pauses to give him a soft peck on the lips and returns with a sly smile. "Don't fucking call me that."


	2. Chapter 2

"Anything else I should know, Puckett?"

"Mmm..." Sam thinks about this for a second, turning to him with a smug smile. "My nipples are really sensitive. Don't-"

Freddie cuts her off by catching her lips with his, softly pushing her against the slippery shower wall. She groans softly in his embrace as he feels her hardened nipples come in contact with his bare chest. His tongue enters her soft mouth just in time for her to pull away, her eyes still closed and her arms still wrapped behind his neck. "Why are..." She pauses to crash their lips together for a short time once again. "we...doing this?"

Sam moves her feet over Freddie's and they stand uncomfortably close to each other. He fights her gaze to look down, then back up at her. His tongue clicks and he mumbles "I don't really know." Freddie's voice returns as a whisper as he gives her cheek a tiny stroke. "You're so beautiful."

She can tell that Freddie had a lot more to drink than she had, more likely than not finishing the bottle of vodka after breaking up with Emily. Sam's not sober either, and the smell of Freddie's booze inclined breath so close to her face makes her knees shaky.

"You were right" His voice comes back, softer than before. Instead of chuckling about it, Sam notices how her heart beats faster in her chest when he starts talking. She, for some reason, can't make it stop. "about Emily. About relationships...and sex...and, and everything..." Freddie trails on. "And...I don't think I noticed it till now but-"

Sam cuts him off. "Noticed what?"

"I mean, we get drunk together nearly every night, I can't believe I've never seen this connection we have..." He pauses as Sam's heart beat increases. "Am I making sense right now? I don't think I'm-"

"Mmhmm." She mumbles against his lips, leaning in for another kiss. This one is sweeter and softer than the previous ones. Sam attempts to shut him up by crashing their lips together again, but Freddie pulls away quickly. She shushes him before he even starts talking. "Can we just do this?" She asks impatiently. "No emotions."

"But I-"

"Shut up, Fredward." She scowls. "Just fuck me already."

He raises an eyebrow and casually throws an arm around her. His hand goes farther than either of them expected when he gives her ass a squeeze and she playfully smacks him. "So I'm assuming..." he mumbles against her lips, his own lips slowly traveling to her neck, where he tugs on the skin with his teeth and she lets out a soft moan. "you like it rough."

Sam isn't exactly in the state of mind to respond with Freddie's fingers moving so quickly down her torso, where he's groping any piece of wet, naked flesh he can find. She mimics his actions over his rock hard torso, drawing hard circles over his abs as their lips crash together again and again.

She fits her own feet on top of his and pushes herself against him softly, giving him one last peck before her lips begin to travel farther down. Freddie's hands find her breasts and he massages them, his fingers coming in contact with her hard nipples. Sam glares at him from her knees, her hands still running over his lower abdomen. "_Nipples_." She mutters harshly.

Freddie removes his hands from her breasts. "Right. Sorry."

"Well keep _touching_ them." She responds in an annoyed tone, flashing him a smile to let him know she's kidding. She tries to comfortably kneel in front of him, coming face to face with his trembling erection. Freddie dismisses his thoughts and cups her breasts again, kneading them as her hands skim over him. He twitches as she rubs him softly, letting out an involuntary moan he didn't know he was holding in. Cupping her hands around his erection, Sam begins vigorously moving them up and down, not pausing as she gulps at the sight of his enormous hardness and takes him in her mouth quickly. She receives a loud groan from Freddie in response.

"Shit, Sam." He breathes out and she smiles, increasing the pace that her warm tongue travels his musky hardness. She takes him fully in her warm mouth, bobbing her head up and down. The water continues to stream over both of them and she looks up for a second to glance at her best friend, noticing how his head is snapped back and deep moans are emitting from the back of his throat. Sam just smirks as he knots his hands through her hair and pushes her head closer to his throbbing hard on.

"God...Sam..." Freddie moans. "I think...I'm gonna-"

He doesn't have time to finish before his hips thrust one last time and he trembles violently in her mouth. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he comes inside of her mouth and she accepts it, happily swallowing down with a sly smile. "Fuck..." Freddie mumbles. "You felt-"

Sam cuts him off by slamming him against the shower wall and pushing their lips together. He catches her tongue with his teeth and gives it a slight pull. This only makes her push into his embrace more as he fits his knee into the warmth of her growth wetness. "God, Benson..." She whispers after the first push of his leg hits her. "Just _do_ me already."

Freddie gives her a smug smile and shakes his head. "Not so fast, _princess_." He says, running his fingers down her torso. His other hand travels farther as he gently pokes his index finger over her wet mound, brushing up against her clit easily. Sam pouts but is too soon overridden with pleasure as his nails scratch her stomach again and again. He starts off drawing soft circles over her skin, but they end up deeper as his nail digs into her skin, nearly cutting it open.

Sam cries out in utter pleasure as Freddie's finger enters her fully. "Holy..." She grumbles, letting out a long "_fucccckkkk_" as he adds another finger, slowly pumping them both in and out of her. He uses his thumb to softly scratch her clit, and this alone makes her cry out in pleasure, so loud that she's afraid the neighbors will hear.

Sam's knees nearly give out as she feels his warm tongue enter her, touching her throbbing clit for a second before pulling away then plunging back in, eagerly twisting in and out of her. "Jesus Christ...Fred-ughhhhh." She's cut off by another wave of pleasure and a deep, throaty moan she could have sworn she was never holding in. She grips his wet hair in attempt to push his hot tongue even further inside of her. "Since when were..." She pauses, rocking her hips back and forth to match the rhythm of his tongue. "you so good at this?!"

Sex was medicore when they were together in high school. Sam would consider it to be more _lovemaking_ than sex anyway, very different from now; where her drunken voice was becoming raw as she trembled against the shower wall, begging for release.

The pace of how fast Freddie's tongue darts in and out of her increases and Sam yelps out in pleasure. Her walls almost immediately clench around his tongue before he pulls it out abruptly, coming back to eye level with her. "_That_...isn't...f-fair!" She pouts, still trying to regain composure.

In response to this, Freddie grips her waist and maneuvers her out of the shower, breathlessly mumbling "Bedroom?"

Sam gives him an eager nod and grips his shoulders. His arms are clenched around her waist and he attempts to move her around the apartment, accidentally pushing her into a coffee table when he stumbles over.

She gives him an annoyed look as she sits on the floor, completely soaking wet and naked. He can make out the scratches he'd made on her stomach earlier, and seeing her like this; so raw and beautiful and undoubtedly sexy, made him harder than he's ever been in his life. "Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Sam." He sinks to her level and pushes her down, immediately attacking her lips with his. "You're so goddamn sexy." Their tongues battle for dominance as her hand plays with her own clit and his runs through her hair over and over again.

Sam pulls away to playfully ask "Are you gonna do it, Benson?" His eyes almost roll to the back of his head at the very words. "Are you gonna fuck me?"

Freddie almost tells himself that they should at least attempt to make it to the bedroom once more, but he's far too turned on for that. A thought races in his mind and he speaks as fast as he can. "You still on the pill?"

Sam nods eagerly, her eyes begging him to _just enter her already_. She grabs his growing erection and attempts to place it between her legs, but he swats her hand away before she gets the chance. "I just really wanna let you know that-"

She cuts him off with a roll of her eyes. "Can you just do us both a favor and get inside me alread-_ohhhhhhhh_" Sam's caught off guard when Freddie actually does what she asks, positioning himself inbetween her legs and plunging inside of her violently. His finger pinches her clit and she lets out a loud cry at the sudden pain/pleasure combination. "Oh _goddddd_!" She moans as he slides in and out of her, all while they lay naked and soaking wet on the living room floor. His other hand comes up to play with her breasts, kneading them before moving his mouth close to her nipple, his hot breath causing it to become erect. His tongue circles it as he pulls out of her, then back in, then out again.

Freddie opens his eyes and moves his head to Sam's so he can watch her expression; one of the most erotic scenes he's ever seen. She is shaking back and forth with every thrust, her mouth wide open to emit loud moans. Her eyes are shut tight and he pinches her clit one more time to watch them spring open in shock. "Jesus Christ, _Fredwarddddd_."

Freddie smiles smugly at her loud moan, enjoying the way his name sounds coming from her open lips. His gives her one more fast thrust where he can feel her walls clench around him as her eyes begin to roll to the back of her head. The next time he enters her much slower, and her eyes open in confusion as she meets his gaze. "Sam..." He mumbles, pushing a piece of wet hair off of her face and letting his lips meet hers. "I-I think I really..."

"Ahhggggggg..." She moans as he hits her sweet spot and he can feel her walls clenching around him. He plunges into her one last time before they both come, giving everything he has into this one last force. Even he lets out a loud screech as he comes inside of her, both of their eyes rolling into the back of their heads as they reach an orgasm together.

They remain in the same position, laying drunk and wet on the floor of his mother's apartment even after they're done. Sam continues panting long after Freddie's almost recovered...for the most part. The room is filled with silence except for their steady breathing, their hands still groping each other eagerly. Freddie pulls one of his away and attempts to lock their eyes, noticing how tired Sam's suddenly look. He runs his finger up her arm and she shivers, surprisingly the first one to talk.

"Oh my _God_..." She mumbles, letting out a soft laugh. She'd be damned if that wasn't the best sex she's ever had.

"I never got to tell you." Freddie whispers, and Sam raises an eyebrow at him as he half-climbs off of her, his leg still rubbing against hers. "You're so fucking perfect, Jesus Ch-"

"Shh..."

He moves his lips over hers before muttering "Can we try this again?"

"What, sex?"

Freddie shakes his head.

"Be my..." He cringes at how mushy the words sound before they even come out of his mouth. "girlfriend?"

Sam meets his gaze and immediately stands up, her breasts bouncing with her every movement. "I dunno..." She mumbles, walking a few feet before she's in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge and pulling out a bottle of whipped cream. He's hardly surprised by how fast his erection grows while watching her naked body stand in front of the bright light of the refrigerator. "Make me come and we'll see about that."

"I think" Freddie says clearly, walking over to her. "I can do that." He swings one arm around her waist and uses the other to spray whipped cream on her nipple, licking it off in one swift movement.

He watches as she squirms uncomfortably and narrows her eyes at him. "I _told_ you that my nipples are sensiti-"

Freddie interrupts her by crashing his lips against hers once again, his finger finding her clit and rubbing it softly. "Shut up, Princess Puckett."

**Hope you guys liked this! Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review. Remember, a review is a review no matter how small ;). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
